


Never felt so at home

by mynamelessname



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynamelessname/pseuds/mynamelessname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino might be the one who spends the most time in the Sharehouse, but no one realizes that Nino’s room is the one that is never used</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never felt so at home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://jeanonficmeme.livejournal.com/626.html?thread=52850#t52850) at **jeanonficmeme**.

The quiet moments behind the blue door are some of the best... as long as Nino ignores the paintings of the ocean. He didn’t know he could get sick from a picture, but Nino supposes it’s his special talent. Ohno doesn’t mind, lending an ear as Nino complains about mean VS Arashi stylists and directors who don’t understand the need to play his DS during meetings. Unlike the others, he doesn’t tell Nino he makes his own messes, just grunts at the right parts and pats his shoulder. Arms wrapped around his leader’s waist, he falls asleep with a smile.

***

Nino knows that he’s bound to get caught up in something whenever he goes through the red doorway. (And not just the unsuspecting glass of tea that Aiba leaves for Sho.) It usually starts with, “Can I run this by you?” or “I read the most interesting article.” It’s good that Nino enjoys listening to Sho talk as much as Sho enjoys talking. Of course, Nino has been known to distract Sho halfway through and it ends with their hands twined together and Sho saying how cute Nino’s hands are. Nino melts a little bit each time he hears it.

***

The room behind the green door is cluttered with half finished projects and souvenirs, but Nino thinks it might be the best. Curled up in Aiba’s lap, he protests loudly when Aiba steals his DS for the Nth time that evening to have his own go. Aiba knows he’s the only one who can get away with it, but Nino is the one that knows Aiba’s most ticklish spots. Aiba’s room reminds him of all those years ago when they took the train home together and he would end up spending the night at Aiba’s after conveniently missing his own stop. 

***

Nino knows he has to tread carefully when he enters the purple doorway, and not just because Jun is meticulous in his organization. “That new stylist was proud of her new haircut until I told her it looked like her three year old took an exacto knife to it,” Nino comments, hiding a smirk as he carefully watches for Jun’s reaction. He doesn’t even look up from Nino’s mangled nails that he’s attacking with a file, and comments with a sigh, “ You’ll be wearing a potato sack for tomorrow’s VS filming.” Nino thinks he might be getting too predictable.


End file.
